The Sky Came Falling Down
by 021
Summary: If contractors were any different they would be a threat to ninja society. But, they are no different. I do not own anything. Slight AU
1. Revelation Day

[Prologue]

Two thousand years ago Kaguya gave humans chakra. Five decades later Kaguya was sealed into the moon. One thousand years ago the moon disappeared, replaced with a new one. One thousand years ago the sky changed. The old stars disappeared, replaced with new ones.

One thousand years ago humans made a mistake; they took no notice.

This sky is not new. This sky has moved around for eons, hopping from dimension to dimension creating new beings in its wake. These new beings are bound to their individual star. These beings are granted their own powers. These beings are contractors.

For those who managed to take notice to the change of the sky were branded insane. The sky did no such thing. The sky is the sky, it has been there since time and will continue for the rest of time.

One man however, took heed to the words. The sage himself. He sent his paths to investigate beyond territory known. He sent them west, he sent them east, to the north and south. For years the sage found nothing. Just when he had given up, one of his paths disappeared. The path that went west. The sage could not understand why his path had disappeared. The path had not died, it had not been captured, but had just vanished. He himself decided to go, to see what had happened. The sage traveled through scorching deserts that left him seeing hallucinations. He had waded through swamps and wetlands that left him cold and chaffed. He had climbed mountains that left his hands blistered and skinless. He had made it to a land beyond his own. He had made it to Hell's Gate.

He saw things that are not natural, phenomena that are not of this world. He had found a break in the rift. A break in time, space, and dimension. Then, he too, had disappeared, his remaining paths along with him.

The sage had one last coherent thought before he was lost. It was more of a realization; the path he sent east had found Heaven's Gate.

From that point on no human travelled farther than land known to them. No human knew what waited for them miles away. No human knew of the sage's findings. No human new of contractors.


	2. Murderer

Since the years of The Sage's disappearance the contractors have multiplied, yet they stayed away from the humans, they excluded themselves. They built their own societies and had their own wars. One day the fighting escaladed to a point of no return.  
A war began at Hell's Gate. The war was catastrophic. Millions were murdered on both sides. While the war was going on the front lines were pushed and pushed in different directions. Eventually the height of the battle was in the middle of Hell's  
gate. Unknowingly a contractor activated the meteor-shard. With the meteor-shard activated a small amount of energy began to form, it sucked in copious amounts of energy untilit was unstable. Then, Hell's Gate exploded.

The explosion shook the planet. It was hard to dismiss it as nothing. Yet, the humans made another mistake: they ignored it. The Ninja world was in the middle of horrible turmoil as it is. Clans are warring against clan, for land, power, and pride. The  
clans had their own problems to worry about and they would not be bothered by a simple earthquake.

Before the war at Hell's Gate broke out the contractors had a decision to make. To stay isolated from the humans called 'Ninja' or to join their world. Some were for it, and some were against it. For one hundred years this was a topic of heavy debate.  
The heat of it kept growing and growing until someone's star started to shine. Thus the war began.

After the destruction of Hell's Gate there were no more contractor societies. The meteor-shard was said to have disappeared too, however it left something in its wake. These beings are called dolls. The dolls are hardly living, the have no thoughts that  
are their own. They are only capable of doing what another says. However, like the contractors, these dolls have their own special powers. They can create looking glasses. These glasses are called specters. With this, the contractors decided they  
would do what they want. They gathered their newly discovered dolls and travelled. Some contractors decided to travel in groups. Creating guilds of the sort, the most notorious is the Syndicate.

* * *

Madara Uchiha has always been known as powerful, since he was merely a boy he had been prodigious in the art of war. He grew up succeeding where his kin had failed. He unlocked power that was seen as unfathomable. He knew himself, that he was one of the  
most powerful humans to have walked the earth.

When Madara defected from the village helped create, he had made plans ahead of time. A creature named Zetsu showed him the way. The creature had manipulated him into a plan that would unseal his mother from the moon. Little did Madara know that he was  
being manipulated and little did Zetsu know that the moon his mother was trapped in is no longer there. It too had vanished like the sage.

Madara with his plan to be the most powerful went back to face his friend and faked his death. Once his loose ends had been tied he and Zetsu searched for a place to rest. While traveling they smelled blood. Curious, as this area is not particularly habitant,  
they followed the sent. They came across bodies, hundreds of them. The clearing was heavy with the sent of death. Organs and entrails were scattered across the ground. Body parts and bodiless heads were torn and unidentifiable. The image alone could  
never be unseen, even by the likes of Madara and Zetsu, it would plague them for the rest of their lives.

In the middle of the clearing stood a man, seemingly unharmed. The man's hair was a dirty blonde, his stature tall, and his eyes different from any pair seen. His eyes were memorable, dead, cold, and unfeeling. Unnatural.

The man was cutting his arm with a sharp knife. The cutting was no doubt payment for the use of his powers. The man was a contractor.

Madara and Zetsu fled from the clearing. They couldn't breathe, whether it was from the stench, the sight or the powerful man they did not wish to anger.

Later, when Madara and Zetsu found their place to begin their plans, Madara commanded Zetsu to study the man. He wanted Zetsu to figure out who he was, the clan and village he hailed from, his abilities, everything about him.

Even Zetsu could not find the man after they first saw him. So he came back fruitless.

* * *

 **Tell me what you think.**


End file.
